1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical device, and more particularly to an electricity storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional electricity storage devices are generally rather cumbersome and can not be easily assembled at a low cost. The demand for the electricity storage devices is on the increase for various applications.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an electricity storage device which is small in volume and light in weight.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an electricity storage device which can be easily assembled.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a cost-effective electricity storage device.